Raindrops Like Blood
by Camerine
Summary: The hunted becomes the hunter, and the runner the seeker. John and Teyla are alone on a deserted planet, hunted, hurt and with no hope to survive. Ronon is after them, and will not give up until they are dead. COMPLETE!
1. Rain Like Blood

**Summary:** Takes place right after Runner. What happens when the hunted becomes the hunter? The runner becomes the seeker? Ronon runs from Atlantis after taking vital information about the city's weakness. John and Teyla run after him, but they follow him to a dense, dark planet that they do not know. John and Teyla hunt Ronon to stop him. Ronon hunts John and Teyla to kill them. On this planet, rain comes only once every year. The hard, blinding rain crashes down on them as they try to find their way, Ronon, and their lives.  
**Pairing:** I doubt any, but IF there are any, it will be SHEYLA!  
**Rating:** 13+ or T  
**Spoilers:** Runner, Rising PT:1 and PT:2, Suspicion, The Gift. Probably more, I just don't remember.  
**Genres:** Drama/Action/Adventure

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate Atlantis, or any of the characters involved. I own my plot line, and I own my made up characters (If any).

**P.S.** This has not yet been beta'd, so sorry for any and all mistakes. As you read this, keep in mind I am only 13!

* * *

Teyla ran through the thick brush, not noticing as it slapped her face, showering her in the water that there seemed to be so much of. She could barely see five feet in front of her, much less hear anything. The rain was hard, thick and loud. Trying to fight shivers from the cold, she continued to run. She couldn't afford to stop. She _had _to find him. 

Thirty minutes ago, she had been separated from John when Ronon had caught him, tying him up and hauling himaway. She knew where they were going, but she had to get there first. Ronon had taken John to a small cave near the Stargate, which wasn't working now. The Stargate on this planet didn't work during the rain, and she didn't know why. Wincing as a branch sliced through the soft skin of her face, Teyla stopped for a brief second. The rain mixed with her blood as it flowed neatly down her face and mixed with her brown hair. Placing a hand over the cut, Teyla checked to see how badly it was bleeding. Not much. Continuing on, she stopped, finally, when she found a small overhanging from a cliff. Climbing under it, she wrapped her arms around herself in a desperate attempt to keep warm.

It was below freezing outside, and she was wearing only light clothing. Her hair hung limply around her face, framing her now pale features perfectly. Her brown eyes slowly slipped closed, her body and soul wanting peace. Suddenly, a small, still voice spoke to her.

_"Don't sleep..."_

Teyla knew she was hearing things, no one could possibly be speaking to her. Yet, she could hear the voice, clearly, as if the person were right next to her. The voice was soft, calming even. It made her want to fall into a deep sleep and never wake up, but she had to listen to it, she had to stay awake. She knew the cold would get the better of her, and kill her, if she fell asleep. She knew she couldn't start a fire, because of the rain, but she had to stay warm somehow. Huddling into the far corner of the small cliff, she pulled her small coat around her body tightly, trying to seal out the freezing rain and wind. It just picked up, hail starting to fall, and the wind blow small branches off of the trees.

Shivers wracking her weak body, Teyla struggled to her feet and walked outside, knowing the only thing she could do to keep awake was to run, run and never look back. Coughing, she wiped rain from her face before staring her run again. When she found John, she would feel safer. Now, she was alone, weak, and had no means of protecting herself against Ronon, or anything else for that matter.

WhenRonon had come to Atlantis, Teyla had thought she could trust him, that he could understand her life in fear of the Wraith. But he ran from Atlantis, taking with him the information that Atlantis still existed. Who would he tell? _Who would he tell?_ The question ran through her mind as she thought about what would happen to Atlantis if that information got out. Why had she trusted Ronon? Why hadn't she guarded herself against him, like she had everyone else? There was only one other man she had let into her life so easily. Col. Sheppard. When he had shown up on her planet that night, she had immediately trusted him. She didn't know why then, and she still didn't know why now. It could have been hid kind care-free nature, or it could have been something deeper. When she had taken him to the caves, she knew that he would not harm her if she were to go alone with him.

It was like a connection. Instant, deep and meaningful. They could communicate without speaking. Small glances, often meaningless to others, often told the other what they could only say through speechless conversations, things they would never say to each others faces. When she was confronted about helping the Wraith, John was the only one that believed her. When she had nightmares, she would go to him, and he would understand. When she found out she had Wraith DNA, he understood and held nothing against her. Why couldn't Ronon be like that? She had put her trust in him, and he had broken that.

Teyla took deep, long breaths as she ran. Her body was tired, he mind was tired, and she knew she was not going to make it through the night if she didn't find some real shelter. Dropping to the ground, Teyla just looked up into the dark sky, too tired to bring herself to get up, to continue on. She was freezing, her body shaking uncontrollably. Her eyes closed, but she fought to keep the open. She had to. The voice spoke again, this time more aggressive.

_"Don't sleep..."  
_  
It sounded like Ronon, but she knew better. He wanted to kill her, not keep her alive. Suddenly, a sharp pain ripped through her head. Grabbing her temples, she screamed out in pain, her face tilted toward the sky. The pain did not stop, it just kept getting worse. Finally, as Teyla was on the verge of passing out, it stopped. Breathing deeply and quickly, her face screwed up in continuing pain, Teyla shakily got to her feet. The voice was nagging in her head again. Not speaking, just being there.

The pain started again, but this time not as bad. Teyla didn't know what was causing it, but she knew her worn body couldn't take much more. Finally, a few minutes later, she collapsed to the ground, not being able to keep going.

* * *

"No! Please, stop!" John yelled, pulling against his bonds. All he managed to do was make them tighter. They dug into his wrists, cutting them as blood slowly seeped out around the thick, nylon ropes. John turned back to Ronon, tears in his eyes. "Please, stop hurting her..." 

"Why?" Ronon said, dropping down beside John. "I can do it, so why shouldn't I? Turns out during all of those tests that the Wraith ran, they made me able to communicate with people...and cause or heal pain. See?" Closing his eyes, he focused all of his attention on John. Suddenly, John doubled over in pain, his stomach feeling like flames had lit up inside his body. The pain was intense, and very real. It burned, a constant, hard pain like small bombs exploding inside of him.

"Now, get some sleep. I am going to go fetch your friend so I can kill her, too."

Ronon left the cave, John still clenching his teeth with the pain. There was nothing he could do for himself, or for Teyla. They were both going to die, and he was helpless.

* * *

I know, a **LOT** of stuff is not clear in this chapter, but this is just the prologue. The next chapter will clear everything up. I PROMISE! Anyway, I am honestly, begging for your input on my work. I don't think this has EVER been done before, and I want to know if I should even continue it. 

**PLEASE REVIEW! I AM BEGGING!**


	2. Burning Like Fire

Oh, wow! I got a ton of feedback for this, more than I ever thought I would get. Most people don't care that Ronon is a bad guy, but sorry to those that do! I have a reason that Ronon is bad, and I might reveal it in this chapter, maybe not. It depends if I get that far within two thousand words or not.

Well, on with the story!

**P.S.** This hasn't been beta'd, so sorry for mistakes! I ran it through a couple spell-checkers, so I _think _I got everything.

* * *

Teyla awoke to rustling in the leaves. She couldn't hear well over the pounding of the rain, but there was definitely something, or someone, there. Struggling to her feet, Teyla ran in the opposite direction. Running up a hill, she grabbed onto anything that could help her get up the slippery climb. Branches, thorn vines, even the muddy ground. When she was near the top, she grabbed a branch, hoisting herself onto the muddy ground. By now, it had been raining non-stop for hours, so the ground was soft and she sank almost knee deep in it when she tried to run. She heard someone behind her, and, knowing it had to be Ronon, she tried to pick up speed, pulling her feet from the mud and stumbling through the blinding rain. 

Giving up, she ran behind a large fallen tree, holding her breath and hoping the hard pounding in her chest wouldn't give her away. The footsteps following her stopped. Ronon was looking around. He came near the fallen tree, but couldn't see Teyla within all of the branches. Finally, he left. Taking in a deep breath, Teyla allowed herself to breathe again. Suddenly, her head exploded in pain. Grabbing it with her hands,she pressed her palms up against her temples, willing the pain to go away. She couldn't scream, she would alert Ronon to her presence. Tears leaked from her eyes as she forced herself through the blinding pain. Her vision blacked out. She couldn't see anything. Just as she thought she couldn't take anymore, the pain subsided.

Falling to the ground, Teyla started breathing deeply. She forced herself to her feet and ran on. She had to keep going, no matter how tired she was. She was a fighter, a warrior; she couldn't give in, not now. She had to find John, and they had to get out of here. But the rain... The Stargate didn't work in the rain, and it was most likely going to go on for days, maybe even weeks.

* * *

"What did you do to her!" John yelled, struggling against his bonds as Ronon re-entered the cave. He was holding his knife out, a frustrated look on his face. John tried to free his hands, to no avail. It wasn't working. 

"Nothing," Ronon replied.

"What?" John asked, surprised.

"I didn't hurt her. She got away."

John hid a smile, but it quickly dissapered as Ronon walked over, knife in hand. Kneeling down beside John, he placed the knife up against his neck. John bit his lip, trying not to give in and ask Ronon to stop.

"Do you want me to kill you?" Ronon asked, pressing it harder up against his neck. John winced as he felt the warm blood start to seep down his neck.

"No." John said, wincing more as Ronon cut the knife through his skin.

"Then find her."

"What?"

"You are the only one that can get to her. If you don't find her, I will kill you." Ronon said, pressing his hand to John's back and leaning him forward. He used his knife to cut open John's shirt andplaced it up against his back, making a small cut across his shoulder blades.

"What are you doing?" John asked, watching as more of his blood slipped down his back andhis shoulders, falling upon his pants.

"I saved this." Ronon held out the tracking device that Carson had pulled from his back. It was clean now, no more blood on it. Smiling, he pulled back a flap of skin on John's back, making him yell in pain. He stuck the tracking device deep in the skin, to where John couldn't get it out. Smiling, he took aburning hotstick from the campfire and used it to mold the skin back in place. John yelled loudly as his skin was welded back together. Finally it was done. Dropping to the hard, cold floor of the cave, he ground his teeth together, a few tears leaking unnoticed from his eyes. It hurt like fire. Literally.

"Why are you doing this?" John begged, the pain trying to take over him. It felt like he was going to pass out.

"It's the way I am. I run, I fight, and now that I have that _thing_ out of my back, I can live. Now, you can taste what it was like, having the Warith constantly after you, trying to kill you. But this time, I will be after you, too. When I came to Atlantis, you offered me a place to stay. You know why I didn't? Because I don't trust you. _I don't trust you. _You are all liars, and now, I am the seeker, and_ you_ are the runner." Ronon laughed as John finally gave in, the darkness slipping over him. He knew, in a couple of hours, he would be awake again. But for now, he just wanted the freedom that the darkness offered.

* * *

Teyla dropped onto the soft ground of the cave, falling back into the dirt. It was dry, and slightly warmer than outside. It would do. Curling into a ball, she fell off to sleep. 

Hours later, she awoke to the sound of footsteps outside. Backing into the far corner of the cave, she willed Ronon not to find her. There was no where she could run, she was trapped. Someone entered the cave, but it wasn't Ronon.

"John!" Teyla yelled, running to him and throwing her arms around him, holding tightly. John pulled her away.

"I came to tell you to stay away, to stay away from me."

"Why?" Teyla asked, confused. She looked him up and down. He was wet, and from the look on his face, he was in great pain.

"Ronon, he is tracking me, to find you. You have to run, to leave this place. Just...go, leave me to fight him. Teyla, I have to go." Without another word, John ran away. He ran from the only person he could trust, the only person that he could rely on. Now, he was alone.

Teyla just stood in the door of the cave, watching John leave. They both were alone, and they had to fight.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness! I promise, my next chapter will be longer. But I am away from the computer for a while. REVIEWS make me happy. 

**PLEASE REVIEW!** I am begging you!


	3. Pain Like Death

Chapter 3! Wow! Well, her you are. I hope I did the interaction between Teyla and John OK. Upps, shouldn't have said that, huh? Well, they talk in this chapter, which means that they see each other...and I am not telling you anymore than that. You have to READ!

**P.S.** This has not been beta'd. All mistakes are mine, or my sisters. OK, well, fine. They're mine.

* * *

Teyla sat on the hard ground, watching as each small, clear raindrop fell to the ground, shattering into a million crystal like pieces. She wiped at a tear that threatened to fall as she scratched at the ground. She wished she were back on Atlantis. But she was stuck. She was alone. Leaning her head back against the wall, Teyla sighed, tryingnot to fall asleep. It was no use. She was exhausted, and needed sleep badly. She would be useless if she couldn't even fight. Giving in to sleep, Teyla fellagainst the wall, herdreams filled with thoughts of home.

* * *

John dropped down under a thick oak tree after running for nearly an hour. Now, he could really say he knew why runners were called such. Taking in a deep breath, John tilted his face to the rain, enjoying the deep cold that it brought. Sighing, he dug in the bag he had stolen from Ronon, trying to find something to eat. Silently cursing himself for not remembering to give Teyla anything, he took a health bar from the side pocket and began eating it. Finally, the guilt eating away at him, he threw it back in the pack. 

John was just about to get up and start walking again when he heard a loud, shrill screeching from above him. Looking up, he was just in time to see a large creature fly only ten feet above his head. It was five feet or longer in length, and had claws over four inches long. It's head was as big as John's chest alone. He pushed himself back into the tree, praying that the creatures didn't find him. Looking up, he watched as the sky was slowly filled black. Hundreds of the creatures were flying through the sky, their screeching almost unbearable.

Several flying close to the ground slowed, turning around and heading back in John's direction.

"No, God, please, _no_," John pleaded. The creatures flew right in his direction, hitting the tree he was under with such force that it broke in half, falling down. John barely missed it, rolling out of the way just in time. Scrambling to his feet, he started running.

"So, this is why the stupid, freaking gate doesn't work in the rain. The people on this planet must have realized the risk of this animal leaving the planet," John grumbled, ducking under trees and changing his direction often to confuse the creatures. It wasn't working. They just kept coming, their hunger leading them.

"Ahhh!" John fell to the soft ground as one of the creatures struck him on the arm. Grabbing his shoulder, he tried to stand again, but found himself trapped under the large creature. It began tearing at the flesh of his shoulder, the taste of blood driving it mad. John continued to scream as the creature ripped the flesh from his shoulder. The blood gushed out, falling down his arm, shirt, and the creatures long, slickbeak. Soon, blackness started to take over John.

Screwing his eyes up in pain, he let it.

* * *

_I must be dead._ Was the first thought that ran through John's head when he woke up. His surroundings were unfamiliar, but he would never forget the pounding of the rain. Would it ever stop? Suddenly, the events of the previous night crashed over him, making him bolt up. Or, bolt up as best as he could considering the circumstances.

"You are awake." Came the soft voice John was sure he would never hear again.

"Teyla?" He croaked, spitting blood up as it came to his mouth.

"John, shh, you are alright." Teyla whispered, walking over and leaning down beside him. She carefully moved the bandage on his arm to the side, making sure that the bleeding had actually gone down like she thought it had. His shoulder was a mess. A large piece of skin had been ripped from the top of his shoulder, and the skin going from his neck to his elbow was a mess, ripped partially and cut all the way down.

"Teyla, no, get away from me." John said, remembering the tracking device in his back. If he was near Teyla, Ronon would find them both, and there would be nothing John could do to protect her.

"John, please, do not ask me to do that." Teyla begged, trying to hold back tears. While John had been gone, she had been afraid like she never remembered being afraid. That was what led her to go find him.

"Teyla, please..." John tried to sit up. Teyla placed a hand on his uninjured shoulder, gently pushing him back down. John hissed as pain ran through his body.

"No, John. I cannot. I c-" Teyla stopped, sobs wracking her small body. "I cannot risk losing you." She broke down, finally letting her tears fall. She cradled John's head in her lap, wiping at his sweaty brow with a rag. He looked up, his features going soft.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on going anywhere soon." Shifting into a more comfortable position, John instantly realized that was a very bad idea. He yelled in pain as his shoulder was jarred against Teyla's leg. "Except maybe to get some pain killer."

Teyla gave a half hearted laugh, laying John back.

"Sleep now." Teyla said softly.

"Is that an order?" John laughed. Teyla just smiled. He nodded to himself, laying back, and soon falling into a fitful sleep. Teyla just sat there, his head in her lap. She continued to wipe the rag over his face, removing the sweat. At least he wasn't freezing anymore, she realized. When she had brought him in, he had been shivering so badly that she had thought he was convulsing. But him being so hot could have to do with an infection from the creatures.

Teyla sighed, rubbing her side. When she had rescued John, the creature had nipped her as well. But her injury wasn't nearly as bad as John's. It just bled for a little while, and seemed to be doing much better. She was surprised that she hadn't gotten more hurt than she had. Attacking three creatures her own size might not have been the brightest of ideas. She had realized that a little to late, though. Thank God for C4. She had found some in John's pack, which had led her to where she fought the creatures. The explosion had created a distraction, but just long enough for her to grab John and run.

Leaning her head back against the wall, Teyla breathed in deeply and tried to fall asleep.

The next morning, when she woke up, John was still resting. Placing her hand on his forehead, she realized he had an even worse fever than when he had fallen asleep. He was shivering also, which was a bad sign. Walking over to the pack, she took out clean bandages and removed John's old ones, using rain water to wash the injury out. When she was done, she took the wrappings and tired then very tightly around John's arm. She felt so helpless. If they were back in Atlantis, Carson could have fixed John up right away. But she couldn't do anything.

John stirred again, moving his head from side to side. Finally opening his eyes, he looked around, smiling slightly when he saw Teyla. He spoke as if he were on drugs.

"'Ello."

"Good morning, John." Teyla said, sitting down next to him.

"Mornin'." He slurred. Suddenly, a loud pounding from outside made then both look up sharply. Although it was morning, it was almost completly dark. Although it wasn't dark enough that they couldn'tmake out the form of at least five of the creatures. They continued to pound against the wall of the cave, making dust and small rocks fall from the ceiling. The entrance was too small for them to get in, but it was only a matter of time until the cave decided to fall in.

They were safe. For now.

* * *

Shortness! Well, I just don't have the time! Ahhhh! Sorry, just wanted to say that. Another plot twist. Bet none of you expected this, huh? Well, I would like input on this chapter, seeing as how this has taken a major turn from where I normally planned on taking this. 

**PLEASE** **REVIEW!**


	4. Courage Like No Other

Was it something I said? I seemed to have lost a few readers. Pouts I had like a hundred less hits than before. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I don't know much about medical things, so forgive me if some of this is wrong. I'm only 13!

**P.S.** I don't have a beta, all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Over the next few hours, the creatures left Teyla and John alone, but the rain picked up. The cave was a little over two feet from the ground but it was beginning to flood nonetheless. Teyla had picked it because she thought it was safe. If the rain kept up like it was, they would be flooded in a matter of hours. They would have to leave. Teyla knew that she was going to have to carry John, because he most definitely had an infection, and he was in and out of conscious most of the time. He had broken out in a sweat, and, when he was awake, he was delusional. This was like nothing she had ever seen. The infection was too aggressive. It should have taken days to set in so badly, but instead, it had been over a matter of hours. 

The cave was about a foot deep when Teyla finally decided to go out into the rain. The creatures were still out, and she had to take care of both herself and John. Waiting until he woke again to tell him the plan, Teyla packed all of their little belongings. She had bandages for John, some MRE's, and the thermal blanket that she had decided not to use. Nothing to help with John's infection. Finally, he woke up. Teyla was having to sit on a large rock, John's head in her lap to keep it above the water.

"Tey?" John asked, looking around the water filled cave. His blue eyes were hazy, and he had trouble forming the few words he spoke.

"The cave is filling with water, we must leave." Teyla explained, tossing the bag over her shoulder and helping John into a standing position. He leaned heavily against her, not being able to stand on his own feet.

"No .. 'ant o out ... to dan'gres." His worry was showing, even though Teyla could barely understand him.

"We must. The rain is filling up the cave."

Soon,they left. Keeping inside the forest, Teyla prayed that she would not run into the creatures. Carrying John and fighting the creatures would be too much. Shifting John's weight, Teyla struggled to see through the rain. It was thick, like a blanket, as it fell around her. Teyla climbed a large hill, where the rain was not so high. John continued to stay awake, but he was babbling nonsense. Teyla didn't know how much longer John had until the infection broke down his systems. Stopping for a break, Teyla placed John gently under a thick tree. The rain still fell upon them, but it wasn't as thick.

Joining him under the tree, Teyla pulled out her knife, ready to fight anything that this planet could throw at her. As John finally fell back to sleep, Teyla's worst fears were confirmed. One of the creatures began descending upon therm. Jumping up, Teyla ran out into the rain, trying t lead the creature away form John. It worked. The creature dropped to the ground, using it's large, clawed feet to walk across the ground toward her. Holding out her knife, Teyla took a deep breath, preparing herself. As the creature came into her reach, Teyla gripped the knife tightly, spinning around in a circle and ripping the blade through the creature's skin.

It shrieked loudly as the red blood poured from the cut Teyla had made. It's right wing was injured. Teyla dropped to the ground, rolling out of the way of the incoming blow. It's other hand, which was connected to the underside of the wing, thrust it's claws into the ground where Teyla had been only seconds before. Jumping to her feet, Teyla backed off. The creature was getting more aggressive. It ran after her, screeching loudly. Teyla knew that was a call for the other creatures. Running forward, Teyla plunged her knife through the creature's heart, or she _thought_ that was where it's heart was. As the knife tore through the scaly skin, the creature gave one last swish of it's hand. Teyla was distracted, and didn't notice. The two claws plunged into her shoulder.

Dropping to her knees, Teyla pulled out the claws, putting her hand to her shoulder. The warm blood seeped through her fingers, mixing with the rain. Looking to the sky, Teyla let the rain fall upon her face, drawing the tears away. The pain was too much. The claws had gone all the way through, and she was losing a lot f blood. Staggering over to John, she dropped down beside him and used some of the remaining bandages around her shoulder.

Soon, John awoke again. When he did, he saw Teyla. She was leaning against him, the blood from her arm now soaked through the bandages. Although he could barely make out what was going on around him, John did the best he could to wrap Teyla's shoulder up. He took off his shirt, wincing as it went over his injured arm, and removed the old bandages from Teyla's shoulder. Ripping the shirt into pieces, he used it to make a sling. _Stay awake,_ he thought to himself, _just a little longer. Teyla needs you..._

Forcing himself to concentrate on Teyla, he finished the bandaging job, using some of the bandages to make into a sling for Teyla. Then, exhausted, he fell back onto the tree. He was worried by the amount of effort it took him to help Teyla. Closing his eyes, finally tired of the fight to stay awake, John fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Teyla awoke to cold, freezing cold. As she tried to wrap her arms around herself, she realized that one of her arms was immobile. Looking down, she saw that it was wrapped up good, and the old bandages were discarded on the ground beside her. The blood that was in them were being mixed with the rain, a pinkish trail leading away from them. The next thing Teyla noticed was that John was not wearing a shirt. Teyla reached over and placed a hand on his forehead. He was burning up, despite the freezing rain drenching them to the bone.  
Teyla realized, that unless she found something to help them, she would soon be infected from the creature, too. Struggling to her feet, she helped John to his feet. They had to move.The amount of blood that she had lost would soon lead the creatures to their hiding place. As she walked out from under the large, thick tree, Teyla noticed the dead creature. It was covered in thick, reddish blood. In the little day-light they had, Teyla could see the dead creature better. It was large, and it's blood was not a dark red, like she had thought before. It was actually a very light blood, even slightly pink, and it was much thicker than human blood. 

Not dwelling on little things, Teyla struggled on, already feeling the effects of the infection setting in her arm. She was warm now, and she knew that she shouldn't be. Finally, after an hour of wandering around, Teyla found a small cave that was on a hill, so that the rain didn't fill it. Teyla helped John inside, dropping down beside him. She hadn't seen any of the creatures, so they must only come out at night. They would have to travel during the day.

Falling to sleep, Teyla entered the only place she was safe; inside her own mind.

* * *

"Teyla?" Came the weak voice from beside her. John was awake. Teyla's sat up, wiping some of the sweat from her forehead. Her mind was still clear, and she could form whole words.

"Yes, Colonel?" 

"Call me 'ohn." He stuttered.

"Fine, John." Teyla smiled a little. Despite the unusual circumstances, John still wanted to be called by his first name.

"Are you 'k?" He asked, trying to pull himself into a sitting position. Teyla reached over, helping him.

"I am fine. It is you I am worried about. The bleeding has stopped, but the infection in your arm is only getting worse." Teyla said, peeling back the wrappings on his arm. It had turned an light, green color where the infection was worst. Wincing, Teyla dipped the remaining bandages in the rain water outside and used it to clean John's arm as best as she could. But as much as she tried, she couldn't wipe away the green color. His skin had turned green from the infection, and it was only getting worse. Wrapping the wet bandages around John's arm, Teyla sat back, leaning up against him for warmth. She felt hot, but she knew that it was about two degrees outside, and they needed to stay warm.

"Tey?"

"Yes, John?"

"Wha' we do?" He was shivering now, and could barely form words at all.

"We have to find medicine."

"Where?" John said, struggling with the word before he finally got it out.

"Ronon."

* * *

Dun dun dun! Well, next chapter, they are going to break into Ronon's cave and steal some of their tings back. Or will they? Should I make John die? 

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Deep Like Love

I found a little more time to write than I had expected, so this is up sooner than expected! I hope you all like it! _(Crosses fingers)_

**P.S.** I have no beta. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

Teyla leaned out of the cave, letting the water fall on her face. It was nearing daylight, when she and John would do the unspeakable. They were going to go straight to the one hunting them. She would have liked it better if they could have done it in the night, but the creatures prevented them from doing so. They would die before they even got close. Sighing in anticipation and fighting the shivers that shook her body, Teyla wrapped her arms around herself and walked back inside, sitting down beside John. He was doing better, considering their situation. His infection had not gone away, but it had stopped spreading. It had enveloped the whole top of his arm. Peeling back the bandages, Teyla pressed some more of the slick, reddish paste she had made onto the effected skin. Only hours before, she had gone outside, gathering plants she knew had natural healing ability's. It wasn't going to be enough, but it would be fine for now. 

The drug was keeping John on his toes, and now he could fight past the hazy cloud that had enveloped his mind and talk and see more clearly.

"I can't go with you." John said, forming his first clear words in two days.

"I need you, John." Teyla said, sitting down beside him and taking some of the thermal blanket that they were sharing. It wasn't on, but it kept the cold out. The blanket was small, so they had to sit close together to stay warm.

"The tracking device, Teyla. I _can't_ come."

"John, please, I cannot do this alone." She said, looking him in the face. He was tired, his blue eyes no longer holding the bright glow they usually did. Teyla sighed, looking down at the floor.

"I can't." John said gently. "Now, turn around so I can put some of this ..." John dug his fingers around in the reddish slime that occupied a small bowl, frowning as it slipped through his fingers and fell back into the bowl. "Glop," He decided, "On your shoulder."

Teyla did as she was told, helping John remove the bandages from her arm and letting him spread the medicine on her injury. His soft hands slid over her skin, making her shiver. His hands were cold, extremely, but they were softer than she would have expected them to be after years of fighting. His hand lingered for a minute, then he pulled back, wiping the remainder of the slime off onto his pants. He then wrapped his arms around his bare chest. His shirt was still acting as a bandage for Teyla. She sighed, looking out the cave door. It was daylight. She had to move out. As she stood to her feet, John placed an arm on hers.

"I'll be watching out for you."

Teyla was confused, but smiled, nodded and walking out of the cave, sloshing through the rain. Soon, she disappeared into the falling rain. John sighed, letting her go. Five minutes later, he followed. As he walked through the rain, he reached a hand back and touched the device that still showed through his skin. He wanted so badly to pull it out, but it was too close to his vertebrae. He risked hurting himself if he did. As John sneaked around, he kept a close eye on where he was going. Finally, he came to his destination. Leaning over the large cliff, John spotted Teyla at the entrance of the cave. She was leaning up against the stone wall, and though John couldn't read her expression, he could read her body language. She was afraid. John had never known Teyla to be afraid. Really, truly afraid.

Squashing the urge to run and help her, John pressed his back against the rock wall, wishing he was invisible. Finally, after waiting for what seemed an eternity, Teyla stepped into the cave.

* * *

Teyla took a deep breath, turning and walking inside. It was dark, and there were several long, narrow tunnels leading in different directions. Teyla counted at least five. Looking around, she realized that Ronon must have set up camp in one of the tunnels, because she found nothing except a broken lamp in the main part of the cave. Teyla chose the third tunnel, walking down it, using the wall for direction. The darkness grew, and soon, Teyla couldn't even see her hand in front of her, guiding her along. Finally coming to what seemed the end of the tunnel, Teyla moved around the small room. There was nothing there. 

Feeling the effects of the drug already starting to wear off, Teyla sped up. She nearly ran from the cave, entering the one beside it. She was slower going in, because she didn't know if there were any unexpected twists or turns. Finally, she reached the end. It was another empty cave. Sighing, she quickly exited the tunnel and entered the next. At the end of this one, she found a light on. Peeking into the opening, she saw the pile of her and John's stuff. Looking around, she saw that Ronon was not there. Grabbing the bags, and praying to the Gods that she had what she needed, Teyla ran out, wanting to get back to John as soon as she could.

John sat on top of the cliff. Teyla was safe for now. He hadn't seen Ronon, and if he was in the cave, Teyla would have yelled, called for help, or _something_. Suddenly, a quietmovement in the bushes made him turn around. But the noise wasn't coming from behind him. It was coming from below. Turning around so fast that he nearly fell off of the cliff, John was just in time to see Ronon enter the cave. Cursing loudly, John jumped the ten foot fall to the ground below him and ran up to the door of the cave. He had told Teyla that he would look out for her, and that is what he planned on doing.

Teyla heard footsteps and her breath hitched in her throat. Pressing her back up against the wall of one of the empty caves, she prayed that whoever it was didn't find her. The footsteps grew louder. Teyla focused on them, nothing else mattering. The soft patter of shoes against dirt drowned out even the sound of the loud, pounding rain.

"How did I know that I would find you here?"

The question surprised Teyla, making her spin around. She came face to face with the one man she hated more than any other. Ronon. She screamed.

* * *

"Damn!" John yelled, running inside the cave. He came just in time to see Ronon holding a knife to Teyla's throat. She was struggling against him, but she was weaker than him. The drug that she had made to help her and John was wearing off. Ronon held her tight, his arm wrapped so tightly around her throat that she could barely breathe. 

John weighed his options for few precious seconds before making up his mind.

"Let her go." John said, walking forward and making himself seen. A faint glimmer of hope shone in Teyla's eyes. She stopped struggling when Ronon turned his attention away from her.

"Why should I?" Ronon asked, throwing Teyla to the side without a thought. She flew backwards, not being able to keep herself up. Hitting her head into the wall, she fell to the floor as blood began oozing from her temple. John winced, walking forward.

"Don't you dare hurt her." He said, grabbing two sticks from the pile on the floor. They were heavy, and strong. They would work.

"I will if I want to." Ronon said, throwing his foot back to press his point. It connected with Teyla's stomach. John flinched, knowing that if Ronon kept it up, he would lose his patience, which meant losing his concentration. Teyla had taught him that concentration in a battle was your greatest ability. John was weak; a lot more so than Ronon. He couldn't hope to win a battle. But he had to try.

"Never again," John growled, waiting for Ronon to attack. Ronon grabbed two sticks off of the pile as well, swinging them around in circles. John watched his every move carefully. Ronon attacked. John saw it coming, and blocked it. Approaching with an attack of his own, John tried to keep his concentration on fighting. The hazy cloud that kept filling his mind was back, and it took a lot to keep him from passing out, and much more to keep focused on winning someone who had been training so may more years than him.

"You can't hope to win!" Ronon yelled, his attacks getting harder and harder to block. John was fighting defence, not having time for offence. Ronon was winning; by a long shot. He finally hit John, the larger of his sticks connecting with John's head with a sickening crack.

"No!"

The scream from Teyla was drowned out by the pouring rain. The rain that had washed away all traces of hope left in their lives.

* * *

Well, I hope you like it! It tool me a while to write! Please leave your thoughts! 

**PLEASE REVIEW! It makes John and Teyla live!**


	6. Fleeing Like Memories

I wrote this all in one sitting. I think people will like it, but I don't know. I hope so! Anyway, lots more twists in this one, but I think they all get cleared up.

**P.S.** I have a beta! My sissy is so cool!

* * *

Ronon smiled as he watched John on the floor. He was unconscious, but his bleeding was minimal. Ronon dropped his sticks on the floor and turned his attention back to Teyla. She held herself up with one hand, the blood dripping from her temple only getting worse. Her face was set in pain, not only physical, but emotional, too. Her eyes flew over the room, trying to find a way out of this mess. There seemed no way out. 

"Now, where were we?" Ronon asked, kicking Teyla again. She winced as his boot connected with her stomach. She could have sworn she felt something break. Ronon pulled her into a sitting position and started tying her hands together. As he was tying her feet together, he suddenly lurched forward, falling into the cave wall beside him. Teyla looked up. John was on his feet, holding one of the sticks that Ronon had dropped to the floor only minutes before. Ronon jumped up, grabbing the other stick that had dropped and, using all his strength, he swung at John.

John dropped to the ground, the stick barely grazing his left shoulder, the one that was hurt. Screaming pain, he jumped from the floor and swung at Ronon. He missed by about ten inches. Ronon took the advantage, slamming his stick into John's back. John fell to the floor, dropping his stick. He had fallen only feet from Teyla. She looked into his eyes and gasped. He was blind.

Ronon attacked again, running at John. He was through playing games, it was time for John to die. Teyla wrapped her free feet around the stick nearest to her, throwing it up as she twisted around, grabbing it with her hands. She blocked Ronon's attack, protecting John's head from being smashed to a million tiny pieces. The force of the attack on the stick made her fall backward. She hit the cave behind her. Spinning around, Teyla slammed the stick into Ronon's stomach. He dropped his own stick, wrapping his hands around the now blood covered weapon. He looked up at Teyla, falling to his knees. He pulled the stick from his stomach. It was covered in blood. Teyla knew that she hadn't killed him. He had been through much worse. But she had slowed him down, and that was a start.

She grabbed a knife from one of the packs, using them to cut the ropes around her wrists. She missed a few times, slicing through her own skin as she desperately tried to free herself from her bonds. As she grabbed John and held him over her shoulder, her vision began blacking out. She knew it was from the infection, and she had to do something. She would. Just as soon as she got away from Ronon.

Limping out of the cave, Teyla helped John to the cliff he had been watching from earlier. Carefully setting him down, Teyla shuffled through the packs. Wiping water from her face, her search became more frantic. She had to find _something_. Finally, she found the medicine pack. Water slowly filled the small pack, making it harder to look around. Teyla read each label, trying to find the right one. Finally, she did. There was a small bottle filled with a light greenish liquid.

Quickly filling the syringe, she administered the drug to John. Filling a second one, she gave herself the antibiotics. She then packed away everything and helped John up, carrying him back to the cave they had been hiding in. She hoped that the medication worked quickly. John's infection had gotten worse, and she feared that they didn't have much time.

* * *

The next morning Teyla awoke to a strange feeling. She was warm. Looking around, she saw that she was wrapped carefully into the thermal blanket, and it was on. Not wanting to waste the little battery that it had, she quickly shut it off. Wrapping herself in the semi-warm blanket, she looked around for John. She found him sitting by the door of the cave. His feet were wrapped Indian style, and his arms were set in them. The rain was drenching him as it fell from the sky. He didn't seem to notice or care. 

"Good morning," he said, a slight edge to his voice. It surprised Teyla that he knew she was up, that he had heard her rustling through the pounding rain.

"Why was I covered in the thermal blanket?" Teyla asked, coming up behind John and placing her hand on his shoulder. He flinched, like he didn't expect it.

"You were freezing," he said simply.

"John, please, look at me."

He sighed, finally turning his head around. His hair was damp, slicked to his forehead. Teyla gasped slightly at the sight of his eyes. They were webbed over now; John couldn't see anything. His shining blue eyes had been consumed by white webs, like a spiders, never to be seen again.

"John, what has happened?"

He just shrugged, turning back to the rain.

"I don't know. It's not normal, that's for sure. It's just ... different. I can still see, but I can't ... it's strange. It's like I am seeing through movement, sound."

Teyla was a little surprised by this, but she didn't show it. Sitting beside John, she moved her hand from her shoulder.

"Let me take a look at your wounds," she said, feeling the effects of her own as her head began pounding from the contact with stone hours earlier.

"That's the strangest part of it all. I don't have any." John said, removing the bandages that Teyla had used to cover his cuts. The skin was fused back together. There were some scars, but besides that, everything seemed to have healed extremely fast.

"John, what is going on?" Teyla asked. She was scared. This was wrong, there was nothing to explain it. John shrugged, not answering. He wasn't acting like himself, he was different. Withdrawn, cold, reserved. Teyla was scared by it. Teyla rationalized it as best as she could. The fast healing had to be from the antibiotics mixing with the heavy infection in his system. But then why wasn't she healing so fast? Was it because she hadn't had the infection as long as John had? Or was John's fast healing from something entirely different. "What is happening?" Teyla repeated her earlier question.

"I don't know, but I want to find out."

And with that, John hoisted himself from the edge of the cave and walked away in the pouring rain. Teyla watched him go, knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop him.

* * *

John walked away. Not because he wanted to, but because he had to. He needed to get away for a while, work some things out. He knew why it was happening, but he couldn't say anything. John reached up, fingering the webbing that was covering his eyes. It was soft, smooth, like silk. Sighing, John continued to walk. Every sound pulsed, every movement shattered his senses. He was seeing through his senses. Side-stepping a large log as it blurred into his vision, John stuffed his hands into his drenched pockets. 

John sat down on a log, watching as things blurred by his vision. It was like he was seeing everything through night vision, foggy night vision. Everything was wrong. They were supposed to be back on Atlantis, bugging Rodney about the amount of coffee he drank, or trying to fix something that Rodney had messed up. Just not this. God, not _this_.

* * *

Teyla moved to the back of the cave, wrapping her arms around her knees and trying to fight the cold. Her head pounded, blood still oozing through the bandage she had put on her head. She was starting to feel dizzy, her vision blacking out now and then. Everything seemed delayed, and she couldn't focus on anything. Finally giving into the blackness that tugged at her, Teyla leaned against the wall, wanting to escape this horrible place. To go somewhere only her dreams could bring her. To be free from pain.

* * *

John stood from his log and started walking again. Night was fast approaching, and he had to get back to safety quickly. The creatures were going to be out soon. Very soon. Quickening his pace, John began to run, jumping over objects not clear until he reached them, ducking under branches he didn't know existed. He couldn't see what color the sky was, but he knew that he had only minutes. He shouldn't have stayed out that long. He should have stayed with Teyla. 

Reaching the cave, John jumped in, nearly slipping on the rock floor. He was soaked. His pants were heavy with water, and the rain fell down his face and bare chest. He gasped when he saw Teyla. She was bleeding through her bandage, and she had collapsed on the floor. Running over, John dropped to his knees beside her, shaking her. She wasn't waking up. She was dying, not sleeping. The effect from her hitting her head so hard must have been delayed.

John didn't know why, but he knew he could help. Placing both his hands on her chest, he closed his eyes, gathering all of his strength.

"God knows I'm not letting you die, not now, not when we've come so far..." John whispered, sucking in a deep breath as he felt his energy begin to drain from his body. He knew he wouldn't last long, but he had to try. He _had_ to help Teyla. She had to live...

Soon, John could no longer hold on. He looked at Teyla's face. It seemed as though color had been returned to it, but he couldn't be sure. She was breathing better now, he did know what. Her stomach expanded with each breath she took in. She was going to be OK. He felt drained. Drained of energy, power, life. Dropping to the cave floor beside Teyla, he looked out into the falling rain. Each droplet looked like a light blue teardrop, falling from the sky, bestowing upon them the curse of death, but at the same time, the gift of hope. Hope to move on, to live another day, to love again.

* * *

Did you know that if your chest expands when you are breathing, you breathing is weaker than it is if your stomach expands? I learned that from a book. Anyway, that is why I put in that little bit at the end.

Well, there you have it! Oh, and for those of you who have seen the last Matrix, the way John is seeing is like Neo did when he became blind in the third one. But John's vision is blue, not orange.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Child Like Innocence

Sorry for not updating earlier, my grandma is over and I can't very well ignore her. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It will explain a lot of confusing things. Enjoy! (I hope!)

**P.S.** Thankies to my sister, Alaena Night! (Pssst! She is writing an Stargate Atlantis fic, go review it and poke her to write more!)

* * *

Teyla breathed in deeply as she sat up, looking around the cave. It was completely dark. She could see nothing except for the light outline of another body. John had come back. Breathing a sigh of relief, she carefully made her way over to John, leaning down beside him. His breathing was heavy and delayed, like he was breathing in water. Pressing her fingers to his neck, she checked his pulse as Dr. Beckett had taught her to. It was fast and rapid, not normal at all. Turning his head around, Teyla placed it in her lap, touching his forehead to see if he had a fever. He was slightly warm, but Teyla chose not to worry about it.

Trying to see through the thick blanket of darkness that had settled over them, Teyla started reaching around for their bags. When she finally laid her hands on one of them, Teyla dragged the bag over to her. She couldn't see a thing. The fear of giving John the wrong antibiotics made Teyla put the bag away, positioning John so he would be more comfortable throughout the night. Teyla leaned up against the wall, John's head still resting in her lap.

He _must_ have done something to help her,because the last thing she remembered was falling to the floor, her vision blacking out. Now, she felt better than she had the whole time that she had been on this god-forsaken planet.

Sighing and closing her eyes, she finally fell back to sleep.

Teylaawoke once again to darkness. As she sat up slowly, not wanting to bother John, she listened hard to try and find out what had awoken her. _There._ She heard it again. It was the sound of footsteps on soft ground. As Teyla strained to hear more over the falling rain, the sounds came closer. It couldn't be Ronon, they were too soft. No, this was the sound of a small creature or a small child. But what child would be walking outside in the middle of the night with the creatures?

Teyla removed John's head from her lap, gently sitting him on the ground as she walked to the opening of the cave to investigate. She could see little, the only light shining through the trees from the moon. It was full, but it still only shone a small portion of it's light through the trees.

Teyla knew it was risky, but she jumped from the door of the cave, her feet landing softly into the mud. She bent down, hiding herself behind a large clump of bushes. The footsteps kept getting closer, and as they did, Teyla became more and more sure that it was not a small animal, but a child. She was getting soaked by the rain. Standing up, she had began walking back when she heard something. Snapping her head around, she tried to see through the thick rain and brush. She didn't see something, but she could feel someone looking at her. Taking a deep breath in, she stood up straight, letting it out slowly to calm her nerves. She couldn't get jumpy, not now.

Behind her ...

Teyla spun on her heel, grabbing the person around the neck, and firmly but gently held them tight.

"No! Lemme go!"

Teyla struggled to see the child through the falling rain.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Nickolai. Who are you?" He spun around in her arms, wrenching himself from her grip.

"I am Teyla. Come, where it is dry." Teyla took the little boy by the hand and led him into the cave. John was still sleeping, curled into a ball in the corner. The boy jumped inside, sloshing around. The cave was on the small side, but it fit the three of them well. Teyla smiled at Nickolai as he sat on the ground, wrapping his arms around himself and shivering. He was soaked to the bone. Sitting down beside him, she grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders, but did not turn it on.

"Thanks," he said.

"You are welcome."

Teyla then began to shuffle through the wood she had set aside to dry, wanting something to light up the cave and to keep them warm. Finding enough dry, she put them in a pile and used some of the matches in the bag to start the fire. Soon, a light flame lit up the cave, casting an eerie glow on their faces. Teyla turned back to Nickolai to get a better look. He looked to be about seven, maybe eight. His hair was such a dark brown; almost black, in deep contrast to his ice blue eyes. He had an average build of a child his age, but he looked a little to slim. He was wearing a torn top and shorts; his feet were bare.

"Who is that?" Nickolai asked, pointing a shaky finger at John.

"That is my friend, John." Teyla answered, walking over to him and placing her hand on his forehead. His fever seemed to be gone. "Can I ask you something, Nickolai?"

"Sure, I guess." He shrugged, curling deeper into blanket.

"Why were you out in the rain? Do you not know how dangerous it is?" Teyla said, sitting down beside John and placing a wet rag on his forehead.

"They don't hurt me because they know me," Nickolai said simply, shifting uncomfortably.

"Know you?" Teyla asked, surprised.

"I grew up with them. They were my friends."

Teyla was surprised, but Nickolai didn't speak anymore. Teyla gave him some food to eat and let him sleep. She tried to follow his example and get some rest, but sleep wouldn't come again. She spent hours, watching the ceiling and thinking over what the boy had said. _What did he mean? Friends?_ When she thought of friends, another question came to her mind. _Was Nickolai a friend?_

* * *

The next morning, Teyla awoke to find the sun high in the sky. She mush have fallen asleep after all. Sitting up, she found John in the same position as before. Nicoli was sleeping against the wall, the blanket wrapped tightly around his small body. His hair was hanging limply over his face. It was a bit on the long side, and hung over his eyes. Standing to her feet, Teyla walked over to him, bending down and smiling. He seemed oddly peaceful in his sleep. 

"Teyla?" He slowly opened his blue eyes, looking around. He propped himself up in his hands, the blanket sliding off of him.

"Good morning, Nickolai, how do you feel?" Teyla asked, smiling as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm good."

"Do you have somewhere you need to go? Your mother or father?" Teyla asked, handing Nickolai a canteen of water. He took it, turning upside down and drinking most of the water.

"Nope. I don't have a mother. And my father left a few years ago when he messed up."

"Messed up?"

"He was making my friends and he messed up, made them bad. Now they hurt people." He said sadly, sighing and looking away. He looked as though he was taking great effort not to cry. Teyla placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him back to her.

"Nickolai, I need to know what you mean. Is there a way we can fight these ... friends?"

"Nope. Daddy made them that way. He wanted them to be big, bad and not kill-able. We wanted them for the war, but they turned on us and killed us instead. Everyone but me died." He cried freely now, tears slipping down his dirty face. Teyla pulled him into a hug, brushing back his hair. Finally, his tears stopped.

"Can you tell me the whole story?" Teyla asked gently, still rubbing the child's back. He nodded, wiping more tears away.

"It was about a year ago. My daddy was working on completing the Ha'trock for war. We wanted something else to help us fight, because millions and millions of us were dying each year. So my daddy wanted to make something that no one would care if it died, and also gave us a better chance. He made me a little one, too, to be my friend because I didn't have any friends. One day, while he was completing the final tests and ... " Nickolai seemed to struggle with a few words before continuing, "genetic alterations, when he mixed the wrong chemicals and made the Ha'trock bad.They turned on us and started killing us instead."

Nickolai took a deep breath, and then continued.

"Some of us, my daddy and my baby brother, hid in the caves. But we had to go out for food and stuff. One day, my daddy was just outside of the cave when the Ha'trock attacked him. My baby brother was killed that day, too, but I lived because they wouldn't hurt me. The little one that my daddy made for me made sure none of the others hurt me. I been alone since then."

"The Ha'trock are the creatures?" Teyla asked. Nickolai nodded, looking at the ground. "Why do they only come out when it rains, and at night?" Teyla inquired.

"The started only coming out during the night because the mistake that made them bad also made it so they couldn't live in the sunlight. So they only came out at night. After that, the moon even started hurting them. Now, they only come out in the rain because it protects them from the light." Nickolai explained. Teyla moved closer, taking the little boy in her lap. He sniffled, wiping his hand across his nose.

"How do you know?" Teyla asked gently, brushing her fingers through Nickolai's hair like her father used to do to her when she was scared.

"I can hear them. They are in my head sometimes. They think, like we do, but they don't talk. It hurts sometimes, when it is too strong, but most of the time it is OK," Nickolai said, tapping the side of his head with his pointer finger and his middle one. He then turned to Teyla, smiling. "Do you have anymore of that brown stuff?"

Teyla smiled, pulling out another chocolate bar.

"Here you go. But we only have a little. And don't eat it all, John is going to want some when he wakes up." She whispered the last part, as though it were a secret. Nickolai smiled, too, laughing a little. Even though he seemed all right, Teyla could see the years of pain and loss behind the mask he put up. Suddenly, a voice pulled them both from their thoughts.

"Could I have some chocolate?"

Teyla spun around, coming face to face with John. He was awake, but he didn't look to good. He was pale, and his eyes seemed empty. Teyla carefully removed Nickolai from her lap, laying him on the blanket and walking over to John.

"It is good to see you awake, John."

"It's good to be awake. Now, about that chocolate..."

* * *

Well, there you have it. I hope that cleared a few things up, and I can stop calling the creatures creatures! (Gasp!) They have a name! Anyway, please drop your thoughts by!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Raindrops Like Life

Sorry it took so long to get this up! I had a bugger of a time writing it, I swear! Anyway, I hope you like it!

**P.S.** Thankies to my beta, Alaena Night! (Go poke her to write more on her story!)

* * *

John tried to sit up, propping himself up on his arms. They turned to jelly beneath him and Teyla only barely caught him before he hit the ground. Groaning, he turned to the side and threw up. Nickolai stuck his chocolate covered tongue out, closing his eyes. Teyla held John's head in her lap, brushing back the sweaty hair from his face. He was shivering, but Teyla knew it was from the cold.

"I don't feel so good..." John trailed off as he lurched to the side, throwing up again. When he finished, he settled back into his position on Teyla's lap.

"John, what did you do?"

"Threw up." John joked, trying to make light of the situation.

"John, please, tell me what you did," Teyla pleaded, looking at John's closed eyes. He still hadn't opened them since he had woken up.

"You were dying, I didn't have any other choice..." John was cut off as he threw up again. Teyla placed a hand on his forehead. It was slightly warmer than it was before. She knew that, in healing her, John had seriously weakened his immune system, making him more open to sickness. He could have caught a simple cold, and could die from it. John breathed in deeply, Teyla supporting him as he sat up. A violent cough shook his body as he entered an upright position. Finally, John opened his eyes, exposing the white webs covering the light blue orbs. Teyla helped John prop himself up against the wall before grabbing their bag and ruffling around inside it for a minute before pulling some medication out. She took two pills from the bottle and gave them to John.

"Here. These will help calm your stomach."

John took them with a shakey hand, placing them on his mouth and swallowing them with the water Teyla handed him.

"Thanks," he said, smiling a little.

"You are welcome." Teyla placed a hand on his arm, forcing a smile of her own. "John, you are very sick. We must ..."

"I'll be fine. Give me a few days and I can heal myself like I did you. This time it will be slower, though."

Coughing again, John laid back down on the floor, using the thermal blanket for a pillow. Nickolai grinned, plopping down beside John. He continued to pick at his chocolate as Teyla attended to the fire. All three were cast into a comfortable silence as they went about the morning. Finally, about ten minutes later, Teyla stood to her feet, knocking dust off her hands as she did.

"We need more firewood. I will be back soon," she announced, stepping out of the cave and into the rain. The sun was shinning through the trees, reflecting on the water droplets that hung from the trees. Teyla searched around for over an hour trying to find wood dry enough to burn. Finally, she had an armful; enough to keep the fire going for a few hours. Teyla was sloshing back through the mud when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Spinning around, she came face to face with Ronon.

* * *

"Where is she? It's freezing!" John complained, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. He was feeling much better, but he still felt very dizzy every time he sat up. The puking had stopped, but he was still queasy. Nickolai was sitting on the other side of the cave, the thermal blanket—which was turned off—wrapped tightly around him. 

"I dunno. How long has it been?" Nickolai asked.

"About two hours. How long does it take to get firewood, anyway?" John said, leaning his head back on the jacket Teyla had given before leaving the cave. He was worried. No, more than worried. Teyla had been gone for hours, and Ronon was still out there. What if something had happened? Was she OK? John shifted on the hard ground, trying to find a position where rocks weren't digging in his back. Finally giving up, John sat up, ignoring a momentarily complete black-out. Finally, what little vision he had left cleared and John looked around the cave. He could make out the form of Nickolai, and the dying coals in the fire. The raindrops were small, blurry lines. They looked like they were falling from a TV screen, coming quickly and ending before you really had a chance to look at it.

Like life.

Pushing the thought out of his head, John stood to his feet in the small cave, using the wall to support him as he nearly fell to the ground. Taking a deep breath, John concentrated on finding his way around, careful not to walk in the hot coals. Reaching the door of the cave, John jumped out, landing softly in the mud. Nickolai followed behind him, but lingered at the door, not sure if he wanted to go out.

"Mister? Where are you going?"

"It's easier to see in the rain," John replied, looking around as everything came back into focus. It was blurry, and moved as if in slow motion, but John could see better in the rain than he could inside the cave. Scanning the immediate area with his eyes, John took a careful step forward, placing his foot down softly to make sure he didn't trip. Every detail, every scratch in the trees, shone a lighter blue than everything else.

Though his vision had been reduced to mere scratches and scrapes, John felt as if his eyes had only just been opened.

* * *

Teyla's scream was muffled as Ronon placed his hand around her mouth, his other wrapping tightly around her throat. She fought against him, but it was no use. He was much larger than her, and she was still recovering from nearly dying. 

"Be a good girl, and stop trying to get away!" Ronon growled, grabbing Teyla's wrists and clamping them together with one hand, the other still keeping her from screaming. He then grabbed rope from his pockets, tying it tightly around Teyla's wrists.

"Let me go!" Teyla yelled, finally freeing her mouth from Ronon's hand. He just laughed, pulling the rope around her wrists even tighter. Ronon didn't reply. Instead, he began hauling Teyla away. He led her to a small cottage. It was about twenty square feet, and it looked as though it hadn't been used in over five years. _This must be where Nickolai and his people lived, _Teyla thought as she looked about her surroundings.

Ronon winced as he threw Teyla against the wall, the strength he had to use weighing in on his wound. He sat down on the floor, pulling his bloody shirt away from his stomach where he had been stabbed. Teyla winced. The cut had been smaller than she would have imagened it was. It was small, but it sure bled a lot. Ronon had used one of his two shirts as a bandage, pulling it tight around his wound. So far, it looked as though he had escaped infection.

"Thought I couldn't stand a little cut?" Ronon asked, smirking as he reapplied pressure to the wound.

"I—" Teyla started, but then cut herself off. She couldn't think of anything to say. Instead, she just sat back against the wall, trying to calm her breathing. What was Ronon going to do with her? Did he know where John was? Were they going to die?

"You know, the first time I came to this planet, I hated it. Constant rain, cold, those Godforsaken creatures-"

Teyla cut him off.

"Ha'trock."

"Oh, that's what they're called?"

Teyla nodded and Ronon continued talking.

"But now, I love this planet. I know it like the back of my hand. Every cave, crevice, even these stupid little houses, if you could call them that." He laughed, pulling out a knife and caressing it with his fingers. Teyla shuddered at the sight. What was he planning on doing with that knife? Her answer came sooner than she would have liked. Ronon finally pulled his eyes away from the knife. They settled on Teyla. He smirked.

"I finally have you, and now, I want to kill you."

* * *

OK, I wrote, now, it's your turn! What's the few seconds it takes to review compared to the three days it took me to write this? Hmm?

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Doubt Like Darkness

Umm ... Sorry it took me so long to update? (upps!) Didn't realize that it had been that long! Well, now, since probably no one is reading these author's notes anyway, I give you chapter ... uh ... is this eight? Oh, nine!

**P.S.** Sissy has beta'd this. After _much_ poking and prodding.

* * *

Something was wrong. He could feel it. The cold coursed through John's veins as he walked around outside, forcing on the emotion deep inside him and embracing it. Teyla had been gone too long, much too long. He considered going to look for her, but Nickolai was with them now, and he had to take care of the little boy. Turning around, John opened his closed eyes to see the form that was probably Nickolai. 

"Nick?" he asked, walking to the mouth of the cave.

"Yup?" Nickolai answered, dropping down in the mud beside John. He smiled up at him, the rain dripping off from his hair and into his eyes, eventually finding its way off his nose and to the ground.

"I need to go look for Teyla. Stay here."

"I wanna go too!" Nickolai complained.

"It's too dangerous. Stay here." John turned away from the kid, crossing his hands over his bare chest in attempt to keep warm. Nickolai just jumped around, coming to a halt beside John and putting his own little hand over John's. It was tiny compared to the older man's.

"Please let me help," Nickolai pleaded, tears falling from his eyes. "This is partly my fault anyway."

Though John couldn't see the eyes of the little boy too well, he knew they were ones of a child who had lost everything,a child who had gained nothing,and a little boy who had been forced to grow up much too quickly. He sighed, knowing that Nickolai wouldn't give up easily. He also knew that he couldn't leave Nickolai alone for that long.

"I wanna help someone. Before, all I did was hide, stay back and watch people die when I could have helped. The Ha'trock won't hurt me. I could have saved those people, my baby sister and my dad." Nickolai wiped his tears away with a soaking sleeve, trying to put up a brave face. John sighed, realizing that if Teyla had been taken by Ronon, or was lost, he didn't have much time. Night was nearing much too quickly. It was almost winter, so the days were getting shorter and the nights longer.

"Fine. But if I tell you to run, run." John caved, grabbing the little boy's hand and leading him through the path that Teyla had taken. He could see her footprints, but they were fading from the rain.

The light blue smudges in the soft mud cleared faster and faster as the rain picked up with the wind, forcing John and Nickolai into a run. Soon, despite their best efforts, the rain beat them and the footprints had gone. John sighed, stopping in a small clearing and looking around. His vision was clouded; there must have been mist or fog in the air. He could usually see things clearly. Well, as clearly as you can when everything was blue. Things with body heat, or recent activity seemed to show up a lighter blue, and non-active things like trees a darker blue.

"Nickolai, do you know how much longer until the Ha'trock come out?"

"About two hours. Mr. John?"

"Yeah?"

"I think they went that way," Nickolai said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"They?" John questioned, realizing for the first time that Nickolai could know much more than him.

"Her and a big guy."

"How do you know that?" John asked.

"My people can read minds to a certain extent," Nickolai said, tapping the side of his head. "I never do, unless I have to, because my daddy said not to. Teyla is so far away that I can't _actually_ read her mind, but I can get a few images and flashes. She's tied up, and they're inside a small house. The guy is big, and he has a knife. He is sharpening it," Nickolai said, recalling some of the images he had gotten before. John just stood there, his mouth agape.

"How do we get to them?" he asked.

"They are in the houses my people used to live in. Come, this way. If we hurry, we might be able to make it before nightfall." Nickolai said. They fell into a comfortable silence as they ran along, Nickolai leading the way.

* * *

Teyla laid against the wall, watching as Ronon sharpened his knife. They had been silent for the past few hours, because Teyla feared that if she spoke, Ronon might kill her sooner. He just sat around the fire, using a rock to sharpen the knife that he had probably made himself. It was a blade inside a carefully carved handle. It was made out of a very rare wood on Athos. Teyla was sure the wood was on other planets as well, and in bigger quantities, but she knew it very little as a child. 

The wood was said to have healing abilities. She knew it was just a myth, but the idea of a knife using the wood that as supposed to heal people made her feel mad, sad, and sick at the same time.

"How is he doing?" Ronon asked out of the blue. Teyla took a few minutes to register what he was saying, and who he was speaking about.

"John is fine, but he is blind." Teyla said, keeping it simple. And not telling Ronon of John's healing ability. Teyla didn't know what he would do if he knew of John's powers.

"Sorry about that," Ronon said, a smirk on his face. Teyla knew he was joking.

"No, you are not," she said, rubbing her roped hands against the hard rock she held in them. She had been doing that for the last hour, and she could feel the first of five rounds of rope begin to loosen. She winced as he hand once again rubbed against the rock. Her skin was getting raw, and it had begun to bleed a while back. She could feel the warm blood seeping down the ropes and onto her hands.The blood was making her hands slick, making it harder to grasp the rock. Suddenly, it slipped from her hands, clanging to the floor. Teyla closed her eyes, praying that Ronon had not heard the rock. He did.

"What was that?" he asked, dropping his knife to the ground. He walked over, yanking Teyla forward and saw the rock on the ground, surrounded by the small puddle of blood. Teyla's ropes had begun to weaken, and as Ronon tugged on them, they broke loose. He smirked, grabbing more rope and tying it tight around her wrists, making her wince as they scraped over her raw flesh. He moved her away from the pile of rocks.

"Now, be a good girl, and maybe you will live longer." Ronon went back to sharpening his knife as Teyla slumped. She had been so close.

* * *

"We must find shelter now," Nickolai said, stopping in the middle of the path and looking back at John. 

John was cold. He was beginning to wish that he had his shirt back. No, he had started wishing that miles ago. Now, he just wanted to be warm. _Ha! Fat chance_. He thought to himself as he turned to Nickolai.

"We need to find Teyla, is what we need to do," John protested. Nickolai began scanning the rocks for any shelter from the rain.

"The Ha'trock will be out soon. We cannot risk being killed."

"You mean_ I_ can't risk being killed. They won't hurt you." John said, holding his ground. "I'll take the chance. Teyla will die soon. Ronon will kill her."

"You can't take the risk. What help will you be to Teyla if you're dead?" Nickolai asked, finding a small cave and climbing inside. John remained outside, his feet sinking in mud and the rain soaking him to the bone.

"I can't believe I am arguing with a seven-year-old about what I can and can't do." John said, throwing his hands up in the air and climbing in beside Nickolai. The cave was only a few feet high, forcing John to sit down, his back slumped against the wall. Nickolai was small enough so he could sit up, and not hit his head on the ceiling. John sighed, looking out into the rain. Teyla was out there, in danger, and he was being forced to sit still and do nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"You love her, don't you?" Nickolai asked softly. John spun his head around, almost hitting it on the ceiling.

"No," he quickly denied. He could see Nickolai smile through the darkness.

"Yes, you do. I can tell."

"Darn mind reading powers," John growled, knowing very well that he couldn't keep it from Nickolai.

"I didn't read your mind. I told you before, my dad said it was wrong." Nickolai said. "I can see it in the way you look at her, and the way you care for her."

"Come on, you're only seven," John said, groaning. A kid understood his feelings for Teyla even better than he did. Sighing, he leaned back on the wall. He could still feel Nickolai's eyes on him. He cracked open an eye, looking at the kid. He was still smiling.

"So, do you?" Nickolai prodded.

"Do I what?"

"Love her!" Nickolai asked, giggling now. John was silent for a while. "I won't tell her, promise." Nickolai said, containing the urge to bounce up and down, for fear of hitting his head on the rock.

"Fine. Yes, I do," John admitted, slouching down as he watched the Ha'trock fly by. The moon was full, casting an eerie glow over the ground. As the Ha'trock slowly came out, they filled the sky in black, the moon and the little light it brought being smothered out. John watched them as they flew through the sky, hungry for blood. Hungry for them.

* * *

Well, there you have it. I think there is going to be about ... six or seven more chapters. Thanks to all who reviewed! Oh, and I have a question. Would you guys like to see some back at Atlantis base, or would you like me to stick with Teyla, Nickolai, John and Ronon? 

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Fire Like Tears

Well, I was looking through my last chapter, when I realized how long it had been since I had updated! Yikes! So sorry for the wait, and I hope you like this chapter. I have been working this out in my head, and I think there are going to be fourteen chapters. That is, unless some dang plot bunnies come and bite me in the butt.

**P.S.** Thankies to my sis, Alaena Night. She is my beta! (Hugs sissy until her eyes pop out)

* * *

The rain still had yet to let up. In fact, it had gotten worse. Lightning lit up the sky as John stared out into the falling rain. The thunder echoed off of the walls of the cave, making it seem louder than it really was. John sighed, fingering Nickolai's hair. The little boy was sleeping now, his head resting on John's lap. He was snoring quietly, the occasional twist or turn the only movement that he made. John sighed, letting his hand rest on Nickolai's stomach, the sound of the rain pounded in his ears as he watched it fall. He had been here for nearly five days. He thought that after so long, he would be used to the sounds of the rain. But he wasn't, and he didn't think he ever would be.

"Daddy?" Nickolai mumbled. John looked down in surprise, relieved to see the little boy still sleeping. He was dreaming. His face features were a mix of happiness and sadness. John rubbed his hand through the boys hair, whispering quietly, trying to calm him down as he began to thrash about.

"Shh ... " John placed his other hand on Nickolai's stomach, attempting to steady him as he brushed his left hand over Nickolai's forehead. He seemed to calm down a little, his hands going out to clutch the hand that was planted on his stomach. John smiled, still running his hand through Nickolai's hair as the boy fell back into a peaceful sleep.

Turning back to the rain, John gently pulled his hand free from Nickolai's, reaching back to finger the tracking device that sat in his back, embedded deeply in his skin. He sighed, pulling his hand away. He couldn't - no, wouldn't, risk going back to Atlantis with that thing in his back. Even if they managed to out live the rain, he wouldn't be going home anytime soon. Dropping his head gently back against the rock, John took Nickolai's lead and tried to fall asleep. His eyes closed, the gently pound of the rain lulling him into a fit full sleep, filled with nightmares that mostly involved what Ronon was planning on doing with Teyla.

* * *

"Up!"

John awoke the next morning to the loud yell of Nickolai. He looked around the small cave; small bits of light now filtered inside. It was bigger than he had originally thought. The cave dipped down near the back, nearing three feet when you sat down. Too bad he hadn't known that last night.

"Let's go!"

Nickolai seemed as though he was on a very large, _very _intense sugar rush. John pulled himself up, the events of the last week crashing back to him. Soon, he was ready to go and he and Nickolai jumped out of the cave into the morning light.

The thunder and lightening had stopped, but the rain still fell. After walking through the mud for what seemed hours, John turned to Nickolai.

"Do you know where we are going?" John asked, beginning to question his judgement in letting the child lead them.

"Yup," Nickolai said simply, climbing over a rock, nearly slipping on contact. He was wearing sandals, made by hand from the look of it, and they didn't agree with the soaking wet rock. John reached out to catch him, butNickolai caught his balance at the last moment, grabbing onto a slick branch jutting out from a nearby tree and hoisting himself up and over the large obstacle. John climbed over it after him, jumping down into the soft and muddy grass on the other side. Nickolai continued to walk forward, not stopping or speaking. John decided to ask the question that had been bugging him.

"Nick, how do your people read minds?

"Hmm?" Nickolai looked back, stopping for a moment.

"How can your people read minds?"

Nickolai continued walking for a minutes, finally looking back at John and answering.

"Some people came to my planet many years ago, before I was born. They forced many of my people to undergo tests. A lot of tests. No one quite knew what they were for, but my mom began to find out when she experienced thoughts not her own. She nearly died. Then she found out she was with child. My dad kept her away from everyone, so she wouldn't be overwhelmed with thoughts, until it was nearly time for me to be born. She started hearing my thoughts, and only mine. I guess it was a certain connection we shared that kept her from dying. When I was born, I could still hear my moms thoughts, and anyone else's who I wanted to. It was strange. Anyway, several other mothers began experiencing the same things with their children. After the babies were born, they no longer heard thoughts. But we do. There were thirty mothers that could read minds, and they each passed it onto their children. Many before me, a few after me. I am one of the youngest. Many of the others are already grown and have children of their own." Nickolai said, hopping over another log and continuing on as if it did not bother him that people had run tests on his kind that he knew nothing of. "A large group of the older kids taught us younger ones how to block thoughts, to only read minds when we wanted to."

"So only some of your people can read minds? What about your sister?" John asked, running to catch up with Nickolai.

"I don't know about my sister. She was special. I tried to read her mind a few times, but she had a block, it wouldn't let me in." Nickolai explained. Changing the subject, he said, "we are almost there, we should be quiet."

Soon, John and Nickolai were sitting outside a small hut, their bodies hidden behind a fallen tree. John turned to Nickolai.

"Nick, would you read Ronon's mind for me? I need to know that Teyla is OK."

Nickolai seemed hesitant about it at first, not wanting to do something his father told him was wrong.

"Please?" John asked softly. Nickolai caved.

"Alright."

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on catching Ronon's thoughts. John watched asNickolai sat totally still for nearly a minute, his body stiff and unmoving. Finally, he opened his eyes and turned back to John.

"She is alive. Ronon will not kill her until he has you. He is using her to catch you, then he will dispose of you both," Nickolai reported. John nodded, taking a deep breath in and slowly letting it out, the relief clear on his face. He turned to Nickolai.

"Thank you, Nick. I know you didn't want to do that."

"You're welcome. Come on, let's go save Teyla." Nickolai smiled, crawling his way out from behind the fallen tree. John followed.

"Do we need a plan?"

* * *

Forty-five minutes later,John and Nickolai, soaked to the bone and slightly on the frozen solid side, were ready to go. John grabbed the self made bomb, wrapping his fingers through the pin and taking a deep breath, waiting for the signal from Nickolai to throw it. Nickolai sat on the other side of the hut, ready to run inside the secret entrance as soon as Ronon left to find out what was happening. Soon, Nickolai gave John the signal and he threw the bomb. It flew through the air, landing in a patch of twigs and blew up, fire and black powder fling everywhere and showering their surroundings in debris. The tree caught fire. John prayed that the fire would be put out from the rain before it got out of hand, but he feared that would not be the case. Once a fire got going good enough, and gained enough momentum, it couldn't be put out by anything. Even water. 

Nickolai didn't waste a second. Ronon ran out of the hut. John followed Nickolai inside, smiling in relief when he saw Teyla, seemingly unharmed, sitting up be the campfire. There was now a gag in her mouth, and she couldn't speak. Nickolai pulled it out, throwing it to the side.

"John!" Teyla exclaimed, struggling against her bonds as Nickolai cut them off. John took her hand, pulling her to her feet. She rubbed at her wrists, trying to get the circulation running again. The bleeding had stopped, but they were still sore.

"Come on, Teyla, we have to get you out of here."

The three ran out of the hut, just as Ronon ran back in. They could hear his scream echo through the trees as they ran. John picked up Nickolai, for his little feet could not carry him fast enough.He and Teylaran through the thick trees, the fire licking at their feet. During the day, the rain seemed to let up, almost to where it was only a soft drizzle, and when under the protection of the trees, you barely got wet. The fire was feeding off of the trees, as soaked as they were, and kept on going.

John knew that they had a forest fire on their hands. The rain would not pick up until nightfall, and by then, the fire would be unstoppable.

* * *

**P.S.** I saw the thing on fire on a show called Perfect Disaster. Once it gets going long, and hard enough, not even water can stop it. It travels up the trees, jumping from one to the next, and the wind (if any) carries it everywhere. 

Hope you like this chapter! About the fire thing, it will play a big part in the next few chapters.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Finally Home

Hi! Sorry for taking SO FREAKING LONG to update! Ahhh! The days just run away from you, huh? Anyway, this is the second to last chapter. Unless I make more ...

**P.S.** Sissy couldn't beta because I want to get this up** right** now. Please ignore spelling/grammar mistakes.

* * *

John ran. Faster than he could ever remember running in his life. They had to get away, away from Ronon, away from the fire. John had Nickolai in his arms, and he could hear Teyla beside him. Focusing his eyes on what lay ahead, John prayed that he could make out any objects before they ran into him. His vision was still limited to dark and light blue blurs. He was going off of pretty much nothing. Normally, he could see enough not to run into things, but the fire was making it harder and harder to see. That and how fast he was running. Turning his head, John looked just in time to see Ronon darting in and out of the trees.

John glanced over at Teyla. She was running slower than him, and had begun to fall behind. What was he going to do? He could carry Nickolai, but he couldn't help Teyla.

It was then that John noticed that the rain had let up completely. After nearly two weeks, it had stopped. For the first time in days, John felt hope. But he also felt worry. The rain was gone, and for some reason, the fire was burning fast; faster than any fire every encountered on Earth. It must have been something, trees, natural gases in the air, something that was making the fire burn so hot and long.

"It is the trees!" Teyla yelled, as if reading John's thoughts. "We had the same kind on Athos. We used them for burning, because they would burn hot, long, and spread even in the hardest of rains. In hours, this whole forest will be encased in fire!" Teyla called, the urgency in her voice clear, even through the loud crackling of the fire. John turned and looked behind him. They had gained on the fire; it was at least thirty yards behind them. But he couldn't see Ronon. He had to be near, but John couldn't concern himself with that now.

He had to get to the gate.

"Teyla, the rain has stopped, we have to get to the gate. Do you know which way it is?" John asked, slowing his run so he fell in step beside Teyla.

"Yes, I believe so. Follow me."

And they were off again. Night was fast approaching, and John feared that the rain would come with the dark. They had to hurry.

"I want to run!" Nickolai said, squirming in John's arms. John sighed, letting the child down, but still held onto his hand.

"Nickolai, would you like to come back to Atlantis with us?" John asked, picking Nickolai up under the arms as they cleared a very large fallen tree.

"Yup! Can I?" Nickolai asked, excited.

"Sure."

Twenty-five minutes later, they entered the clearing that led to the gate. He could see it. Just ahead ...

Ronon.

John gasped, instinctively putting Nickolai and Teyla behind him. Although John could not see it, Ronon smirked.

"I will kill them, and I will kill you."

And so it began. Ronon ran froward, making the first move by aiming a punch directed at John's face. John easily dodged, ducking out of the way, pulling Nickolai with him, for the child would have surely received the punch if he had not. Ronon continued to throw the punches, and John continued to dodge. Teyla soon joined in, attacking Ronon behind. She held her right hand around the wrist with her left, ramming her elbow into Ronon's neck. While Ronon was temporarily down, John ran to the DHD, dialing as Teyla held Ronon down.

"Nickolai, run through the gate and tell them to wait for us!" John yelled, hitting the final symbol and the large red button in the middle to activate the gate. Nickolai jumped from his position on the ground and ran through he gate just as Ronon threw Teyla off of him. She flew backward, sliding along the rocky ground before coming to a stop near the DHD.

"Teyla, go through!" John yelled, blocking another punch from Ronon.

"I cannot leave you!" She called back, trying to make it into a standing position. Her shirt was ripped up in the back, blood seeping through the small tares from the rocks. She was in no condition to fight.

"Please, I can do this on my own."

Ronon caught John in the stomach, making him fall to his knees. John gasped as blood began to flow from his mouth. He wiped it away,standing to his feet again and attacking Ronon.

John was about to attack when he suddenly saw Ronon coming for him again. He ducked only to realize that it had only been a mistake of his already messed up vision. Teyla was now on her feet, holding her arm, which had apparently also been hurt in the fight.

"Teyla, _please_ go through!" John yelled again.

"No!"

"Teyla-"

John was caught off by Ronon slamming his elbow into his stomach again. John clutched his middle. Several ribs were broken, he knew that much. John gasped as he realized that what Ronon had done, was also what he had seen when his vision had messed up. He had seen it before it had happened. The last thing John saw before his vision blacked out completely was Ronon aiming for him again. What he didn't realize was that he was still conscious. His vision was just completely, truly gone.

Teyla, clutching her hurt arm, ran forward to help John. Though it hurt, she used her elbow to catch Ronon again in the neck. This time, it seemed to knock him out. Good, she had gotten the right spot.

"We have to go!" Teyla yelled, taking John's arm. She was yelling over the loud, screeching of the Ha'trock. They had come out for one last feeding before they went into hiding again, until the next rain.

"Should we leave him?" John asked weakly, wiping more blood from his mouth.

"We have to. John, please, we have to go," Teyla begged. John nodded, leaning on Teyla heavily as they ran toward the gate. John still couldn't see anything.

As they ran through the gate, the Ha'trock descended on Ronon. He was gone.

On the other side, Teyla was met with both a medical team, and Nickolai, who was wrapped in a thick blanket. John was immediately taken from Teyla's arms, loaded onto a stretcher. Teyla smiled slightly when she saw Dr. Weir and Rodney McKay running forward, wanting to know what had happened.

They were home.

* * *

Well, there you have it. I don't think this is the end, but if people want me too...

Sorry for the shortness, too, I had to end it here because I wanted the ext chapter to be completely on Atlantis.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Epilogue

Sorry for the long wait! I am so, so, so, so sorry! I had to rewrite this about ten times before this. I think I have it how I want it this time. I am satisfied with it, and I hope you all like it. I have also started a new story, so go on and check it out! It is called "I'll never love again". It is AU, and will be longish. Longer than this, for sure. I am also going to finish up my holiday series and start a new one-shot and a few drabbles. All this time away from writing, and I have WAY too many ideas flying around in my head!

Anyway, enjoy and leave me a review!

**—P.S.—** I have no beta as of right now. I will try and get my sissy to start beta'ing again, but I don't know if I can.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

"So, doc, is there anything you can do about my eyes?" John asked, looking around the room. He could still see with the blue, blurry vision he had, but he wished he could see everything again.

"Sorry, son. But I don't think there is anything I can do short of surgically removing those webs from your eyes, and I don't think that will even help. It might even make it worse," Carson reported, smiling sadly. John sighed, looking at the floor.

"Right. Well, thanks anyway, doc. Can I go?"

"Aye. I want to see Nickolai back in here in about a week again."

"Yep. I'll make sure he gets here," John said, jumping off the bed. He walked out of the infirmary, walking along the halls. He didn't even know where he was going. He was just walking.

Two weeks ago, when he had gotten home, Carson had removed the tracking device from his back and they had destroyed it. In the two weeks since that had been home, everything had gotten back to normal. He and Teyla had had long stays in the infirmary, because of their injuries, but Teyla had been released a week ago, whereas John had to stay an extra week. Nickolai was doing fine, too. He had decided he wanted to stay in Atlantis, and had even taken to calling John Dad, because John had informed everyone that he wanted to adopt Nickolai.

John soon found himself out on the balcony he had visited often when he wanted to be alone, or simply wanted to think something over.

He smiled as he walked over to the railing, gripping it with both hands and looking over, the setting sun lighting up his features. The little light left from the sun was cast on the water, making it sparkle; the waves looked beautiful. John sighed happily, smiling as another wave hit the side of the tower.

"John?"

John slowly turned at the soft voice. It was so quiet, he barely heard it. He smiled when he saw Teyla. She was standing at the door of the balcony, her eyes questioning as to whether John wanted to be alone or not.

"Hey, Teyla," John said softly. He nodded his head, motioning Teyla to come over. She did.

"I did not expect to find you here," Teyla said, her voice almost a whisper. She didn't meet his eyes when he looked at her, but instead stared at the ocean. The sun was sinking below the horizon, casting pink and red into the sky.

"You come here a lot?"

"Yes. Since we came home. I find it easy to think when I am here," Teyla replied, finally turning her head to meet his eyes. He smiled softly, his blue eyes reflecting the sun.

"It's hard to believe we're finally home,"

"I know."

They were both silent for a moment, neither speaking, only gazing into the others eyes. Finally, John broke the silence, reaching out and pulling Teyla into a hug.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you while Ronon had you," he whispered, his warm breath on her neck.

"I'm here now, and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon," Teyla reassured him, pulling back slightly from the hug. Her brown eyes bore into John's, backing up what she was saying. John didn't break the gaze, only staring deeper into her eyes. He still couldn't see right, but he could see her eyes clearly, just as he always could.

"I love you, Teyla."

She sucked in a deep breath, not daring to speak for a few seconds. She finally regained her voice.

"I love you, too, John."

He smiled. A true smile, something Teyla hadn't seen in a long time.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting for you to say that," John said, wrapping her in another hug. He might not be able to see physically, but he could see the important things in life.

Teyla sighed happily, not pulling back from the embrace. John placed his chin on her forehead, staring out into the ocean.

He was really, truly home.

**—Three Years Later—**

Nickolai jumped off of the infirmary bed and ran out of the room, his arms spread like an airplane. He was grinning, his eyes glowing with happiness. He had just got done with his routine check-up, and the doctor had let him go. Laughing, he continued to run through the halls, finally coming to a stop outside of John's quarters. He opened the door and flew inside, flopping onto his bed. He heard the water running in the bathroom, and realized that John, his adoptive dad, must be in the shower. Sighing, he looked out of the window beside his bed. He could see the ocean below.

"Ni-ki!"

He spun around at the sound of the voice, smiling.

"Hi, Danielle," Nickolai said, smiling as the toddler lifted herself from the floor and stood shakily on her feet. She began babbling nonsense as she hobbled over to Nickolai. When she reached him, she collapsed on his lap, her chest on his knees. Using her hands, she grabbed onto his own, kicking her feet in the air.

"Ni-ki!" she said again, smiling to show off her two teeth. Nickolai smiled and ruffled her brown hair. She frowned, reaching up to see what he had done, sticking her tongue out in-between her two teeth. Nickolai smiled, laughing softly.

Danielle finally gave up, falling back onto her diapered butt and smiling, pulling the string of her bright pink overalls and sticking it in her mouth. She flapped her arms, grinning when the string got caught in between her teeth. Underneath her overalls she wore a long-sleeved turtleneck that was striped pink and blue. Her feet were bare, and her little toes were wiggling back and forth.

"Danielle, Nickolai?"

Nickolai looked up, his grin growing. Danielle turned her head, pulling the string out of her mouth and began flapping her arms again.

"Mama!"

Pulling herself to her feet, Danielle toddled over to Teyla, gripping her leg.

"Hey, Danielle. Where's daddy?"

"Dada!"

Teyla smiled, walking over to Nickolai.

"Nickolai, where is your father?"

"I think he is taking a shower. Hey, mom?" Nickolai asked, pulling himself up off the floor and sitting up on his bed. "Can I have a bee-bee gun?"

Teyla sighed and shook her head. Nickolai pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. Teyla walked over to the baby's crib and lay Danielle inside, pulling up the railing before dropping onto her own bed, smiling as Nickolai carried on a one-sided conversation with the baby.

Yup. She this was home.

**THE END**  
**  
**

* * *

**—PLEASE REVIEW!—**


End file.
